Because You Live
by taylajay93
Summary: Helen confesses, she doesn't want to spend Christmas alone.
1. Chapter 1

Will was just getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He quickly put his shirt back on and opened the door. Magnus stood there, nervousness written all over her face.

"Magnus?" He gave her a small smile and moved so she could enter, she beelined for his bed and sat down on the edge. He was confused but took a seat next to her. "Magnus?"

"Just give me a moment, okay?" he nodded and she took a deep breath. She took his hand and he was surprised at the show of affection. They sat in silence for a while before she said anything.

"I don't know what to do..." she finally spoke. His face wrinkled, there was nothing major going on in the Sanctuary for her to worry about, he was confused once more.

"about what?" silence again. She looked at him looking at her. She smiled, a sad smile.

"I've fallen in love..." she squeezed his hand and waited. "all those years, before Ashley, we're the loneliest of my existence, and I have these feelings now, that I don't remember what to do with because it's been so long, and when I look at you, I don't feel so alone. It frightens me."

Will didn't know what to say. Did she just confess her love to him? For four years he's been in love with this enigmatic woman.

"Christmas is in two days Will, I didn't want to wait to tell you, with everyone away for the holidays. I'm hoping you didn't make plans..." she looked away, they're hands were still joined.

"Helen, I don't have plans." he leaned over and kissed her gently on her cheek. "I've loved you since the day you hit me with your car." he looked into her eyes, they both smiled. "I want to spend Christmas with you. I want to spend everyday with you." he leaned in once again and they're lips met in the softest kiss. Will broke the kiss, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He stood up and pulled her up after him, taking her over to his dresser.

"Sleep with me. Just sleep. Please?" she nodded and toed off her shoes. He opened a draw and pulled a pair of shorts and an old shirt out for her. He could see she was scared of her own confession, so he wouldn't push her. She took his clothes and went into the en-suit to changed.

When she re-emerged, he was sitting on the edge of the bed again, the covers pulled down and his shirt gone.

"Helen, you should wear less more." she giggled and walked over to him, standing between his legs. She kissed him sweetly.

"I like the way my name sounds when you say it." he smiled and moved to lay down, motioning for her to join her. She climbed in beside him, as close as she could get. She pulled his hand over her and rested it on her belly, entwining their fingers. He kissed the top of her head and waited for her breathing to even out before he let sleep consume him.

The morning came all too quick, but he was surprised to see that she was still there with him. She was awake and watching him. She smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Good morning, William." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Putting his face in her neck, breathing her in.

"Good morning, Helen" he mumbled. Kissing her neck, she sighed. He let his hands roam her body. Her side, thigh, back and her bottom. All the while she kissed, nipped and sucked at his neck.

"We should get breakfast." he suggested, she giggled and licked his neck.

"I've got a better idea." She pushed his shoulder back so he was laying on his back and she straddled him. Continuing to kiss and lick at his neck, she could feel his hardening cock underneath her. She slid her hands up his shirt and ran her hands over his chest, pulling his shirt up and taking it off as she went. "I want you" she whispered and she felt his erection twitch.

Her shirt was next, she could feel his eyes on her breasts. She bent down and kissed him slow and deep. Her hand travelled between them and pushed his shorts down, far enough to grab his rock hard dick, stroking it. He moaned and tried to push her shorts down, but it wasn't working. She stood up and pulled them off as quick as she could, flicking them across the room. Climbing back onto him, she kept stroking him. His face contorting in pleasure, small gasps coming from deep in his throat.

"Helen, I need to be inside you, now." She smiled seductively and lifted herself slightly, so she could position him at her entrance. Sinking down on him slowly. She put her hands on his chest, with her eyes closed she began to slowly ride him, his hands had a tight grip on her hips. She leaned down and began kissing him as they moved together faster and faster until he felt her muscles tighten and her body shake, he knew she was extremely close, and so was he. They came hard together. Collapsing on top of him and not moving until her breathing slowed and the ache between her legs subsided.

"Now that's what I call breakfast."

* * *

_**Please, let me know if you think I should continue this or leave it as a one shot. xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed in bed until late morning, when Helen decided it was time to get some work done. They ate a small breakfast together in comfortable silence and went about their day as usual. She spent the majority of the afternoon in her office catching up on work and thinking about Will. Throughout the day she'd sent him a few text messages updating him on things and he'd reply with jokes, making her smile and giggle.

Evening came and just as she was about to go looking for him, he came through her office door and grinned at her.

"What?" she asked and smiled back at him, amused. She walked over to him and he took her hand, giving it a small kiss.

"I've got a surprise for you." he smirked and lead her down the hall and to the elevator. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, waiting for the elevator to come to a stop. She sighed at the loss of his lips and he continued to lead her to the theatre room. He gave her another small kiss before opening the door for her. She stepped into the room and gasped.

"Will..." she looked around, then back to him. "It's beautiful. Is this what you've been doing all day?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah." In the far corner was a tall Christmas tree, decorated in silver and gold decorations. Fairy lights were strung up all over the ceiling, giving the effect of the night sky. Piles of rugs and cushions were piled up in front of the big screen with the title menu for Casablanca playing on it. A tray with wine, fruit and biscotti set up to the side.

"Casablanca, one of my favourites." she said as she turned in his arms and kissed him. She took her heels off and made her way over to the cushions. Will poured them some wine and pressed play on the movie. He sat leaned against the chair behind them and she sat leaned against him, between his legs.

The movie had long since finished and Will had fallen asleep. Helen sat and watched him a while, thinking about him and how alive he made her feel, as if she were a teenager again. Falling in love wasn't something she did often, she hasn't felt this way about anyone, not since John and that had completely destroyed her heart. She thought she would never be able to love again. She was wrong.

Will was the one person who never judged her, never purposely hurt her, emotionally or otherwise. He'd always cared for her on a higher level than anyone else she's ever worked with. His love was unconditional.

He stirred and she smiled. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, he noticed her watching him and blushed.

"How long was I asleep?" she crawled back up to him and layed half on him with her head on his chest.

"A few hours." she checked her watch and it was just passed midnight. "Merry Christmas, William." She kissed his chest. He stroked her back lovingly and placed a kiss on her head in return.

"Merry Christmas, Helen." She waited a while to see if he'd go back to sleep but he didn't. He seemed quite content to just lay there with her in silence.

"I love you." She said quietly. He shifted and she looked up at him. His smile was one similar to the Cheshire cat, but happy not creepy.

"I love you too." She crawled up slightly and captured his lips and a searing kiss that put his heartbeat into overdrive. Her tongue soft but adventurous against his. She undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it open, running her hands on his chest and stomach. He moaned into her mouth when she rubbed her hand over the front of his jeans. Undoing his pants and pushing down his underwear, he took his length into her hand and gave him a few long strokes. His eyelids fluttered shut and she moved down, kneeling in between his legs. She took his tip into her mouth and circled her tongue around him, eliciting a low groan from him. She took his whole length in her mouth.

"Helen, baby, please..." She continued to suck his dick until he was almost coming. She stood up and made sure he was watching, she slowly started to take off her clothes. Her jacket slipped to the floor by his feet, followed by her shirt and bra. Her skirt and finally her black panties, which she threw at him gently, he caught them and shoved them in his jeans pocket around his knees. She laughed and slowly got back onto her knees, laying beside him and began kissing him again. He rolled over so he was on top of her. She spread her legs and felt his hard length against her silky opening. He pushed into her slowly, but picked up the pace quickly. She met him with every thrust. She was being uncharacteristically loud, moaning and saying his name. Telling him faster and harder. It was turning him on so much he was going to explode any time now.

"Will, harder. I'm gonna come. Please..." That sent him over her edge, he thrusted faster and slammed into her harder then he thought her could, she grabbed his hips and panted his name, he felt her come undone underneath him. He spilled inside her, and held onto her tight as they rode out their orgasms.

"Helen, that was..."

"Yeah...hot." His face was in her neck. His hot breath coming in short bursts. Her hand was running along the middle of his back, he was still inside her but he wasn't planning on moving. They fell asleep that way, content, satisfied and in each others arms, on early Christmas morning. The first Christmas that Helen Magnus didn't feel completely alone.

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on chapter one. I've never been confident with my writing, but you guys are the sweetest. xx I'll probably continue with this if the reviews continue to be positive :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm going to blame the poor quality of this chapter on my lack of sleep, so just roll with it :)**_

* * *

Will and Helen woke up a few hours later, still tangled in each other. Will stretched and ran his warm hand down Helen's cold back, she had pulled the blankets over them during the night but she was still cold, she'd cuddled further into him. She cleared her throat and kissed him quickly.

"We need to shower. Then I'll give you your Christmas gift." He smiled and sat up, rubbing his face to try and wake up.

"Sounds good to me." he said groggily. He'd got her a gift but was nervous to give it to her. They went to her room and had a long hot shower together, though they didn't wash, they just stood under the spray holding each other. They went separate ways to get dressed and ready for the day they met up again by the bigger tree in Helen's office. She was sitting on the big cream coloured couch sipping at her tea. She had his gift sitting on the coffee table, wrapped in extravagant gold and silver paper. He walked in and sat next to her with his hands behind his back, holding her gift.

He saw what must be his and he felt a bit embarrassed that her gift to him was wrapped in some beautiful paper that must have been custom made and his was some commercial paper from the general store with tiny Santa Claus' on it.

"Who's first?" he asked, hoping he could go first. He really wanted to see her reaction to his gift, he couldn't wait.

"How about we just swap gifts at the same time." she said as she reach down and picked up the box from the table. He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Merry Christmas, Helen." he said bringing her gift out from behind his back. She took it and gave hers to him.

"Merry Christmas, William" she said with the cutest smile he'd ever seen on her. She giggled at the paper and began to open it slowly. His heart stopped and just watched her. A velvet box was revealed and she gasped when she opened it, a beautiful, intricate diamond necklace with matching earrings lay inside. She looked at him smiling at her, he knew he'd done good. She leaned over and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Will, these are so beautiful. Thank you so much! I love them...I love you." she kissed him again. She gave him the necklace to put on her as she took her other earring out and put the new ones in.

"these were eight months with of my wage, but definitely worth it." She couldn't get the smile off her face as he put the necklace around her neck. Another kiss and a long hug. She tapped on the box in his lap motioning for him to open it. He took it and opened it slowly, trying not to wreck the paper.

"Will, just open it already." he placed the paper on the table gently and stared in silence at the box in his hand. He couldn't believe it. She had gotten him a baseball signed by all the players from the Toronto Blue Jays. His favourite team. He stood up and looked at her eyes wide.

"I...how did...oh my...Helen! This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me ever." he kissed her and started doing a little dance that he called his 'happy dance'. She laughed and pulled him back down to sit with her.

"I'm glad you like it." she beamed at him and she couldn't stop fiddling with her new necklace. "Here's an idea. Let's go out tonight. They've got a Christmas ball on that I was invited to but was not planning to go, but now I've got a handsome date and beautiful jewels to show off. I think it will be perfect."

"Yeah, totally, sounds like fun." She could hear the apprehension in his voice. He smiled an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Will?" she took his hands and looked expectantly at him.

"I...I can't...dance..." he said in a whisper. She giggled and he swatter her arm. "It's not funny."

"It is a bit. We don't have to dance, Will. I just want to show you off." it was his turn to laugh.

They sat and talked for hours on the couch and Helen felt happy to just sit and talk to him about all of her most inner thoughts and her experiences through her long life. As it started getting dark, Will suggested that they begin to get ready for the ball. He went to his room and found his most expensive tuxedo and put it on. He spent a long time with his hair and choosing a cologne that was right for this specific event.

"Something sexy but festive" he said to himself.

Helen tried on a few different dresses and eventually settled on a silk mid thigh length red dress that hugged her body, topped with black stilettos. She felt alive and the sexiest she's felt in a very long time.

She texted Will to meet her at the front door of the Sanctuary. When she got there he was already waiting, she loved the nervous look on his face. Until his saw her walking down the staircase and his jaw visibly dropped, she laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said and winked at him, kissing him on the cheek, leaving a small lipstick lip mark. "You smell divine." she checked her make-up in her compact and kissed him softly before opening the door, a limousine was waiting by the gate for them, they climbed in and went to the ball. Will felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

As they strolled through the entrance together, Will couldn't keep his eyes off Helen. He guessed that being the age she is had its perks when it came to social events like these, she knew exactly how to work the room and the other guests, he felt out of place. She was beautiful, graceful and charming. He grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne as a waiter flew past and politely handed one to her, smiling.

Standing hand in hand, deep in conversation with a CEO of some big company that Will knew was funding some parts of the Sanctuary workings. They heard light footsteps behind them, but thought nothing of it.

"Well, isn't this cute." They both turned around and saw Nikola Tesla standing before them.

"Nikola!" Helen half-shouted in surprise, quickly pulling away from Will as if he'd burnt her. She look over at Will, the look on his face was heart breaking.

"Yeah...you know...I see how it is.." he said as he turned away and hurriedly pushed his way through the other guests, out towards the gardens.

"Will!" She shouted after him in worry, she glared at Nikola then turned and followed Will.

Will was standing at the edge of the koi pond, the moon was bright, he watched the reflection on the water. He heard clicking of heels coming towards him quickly.

"Will! What's the matter?" She asked running her hand on his back, beckoning him to turn around. He shrugged her hand off of him and sighed.

"Why did you pull away?" He turned and stared into her eyes, his full of hurt. She let out a shallow breath and he scoffed. "I get it. You're ashamed of me...because I'm not good enough to be with you...especially in front of Telsa." He turned back around and kicked a stone into the pond.

"It's not true, Will. I'm not ashamed of you!" She touched his shoulder once again, this time he didn't shrug it off. He turned around again, she saw his eyes well up with tears and it broke her heart.

"Then why?" he asked in a whisper. She came close to him, and ran a soft hand down his cheek, pushing the tears away.

"Will, you know what Nikola is like. He'll just make everything we are into a joke, and I don't want that. I need to be able to explain my feelings for you to him, so he'll understand it's serious and that it can't be made fun of..." She now has both hands on his cheek and she kisses him softly.

"Too late!" they hear Nikola's voice behind them once again. Helen takes Will's hand in hers and turns around. "Really, it's adorable!" he folds his lanky arms across his chest and chuckles. "but don't think you're a bit old for him Helen?"

"Tesla, why are you here?" Will wrapped his arm around Helen's shoulder and tugged her close.

"Well, I was invited, but I think I'll take my leave soon. The sight of you two is making me feel uneasy." Helen pulled on Will's hand as they walked briskly away from Telsa's laughing figure.

"I'm sorry, Will." She said as they went into the coat room, collecting they're belongings before they leave. He looked at her and sighed, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"It's okay. I just want to go home." She nodded and followed him out into the limo. The ride home was quiet and Helen watched Will stare out the window the whole ride home.

As they walked into her office after arriving home, Will fell onto the couch heavily. She kicked off her shoes and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked at his watch.

"It's still Christmas for another two hours." He said quietly. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and kissed her forehead.

"I have an idea. Will you come with me?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded.

"Where?" She got up and took his hand, they walked slowly to their destination. Which turned out to be her bedroom, her bathroom to be exact. He stood in the middle of the room, on the plush rug on the floor. She pressed a little button on a remote sitting on the counter which made the blinds on the big window go up and the view of the city came into sight. She ran the bath and poured in a solution to make bubbles. She undressed him slowly and then stood back and undressed herself, making a show of it.

They stepped into the tub together. Will sat between Helen's legs, his back against her breasts. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin resting on his head. They sat there in silence until Will finally spoke.

"Helen, I love you..." He sighed and put his hands on hers. "More than I've ever loved anything, and that doesn't seem like much but...believe me, it's almost too much. Do you ever get that feeling in your stomach when you think about someone in particular and you'd rather die yourself then see them ever in any pain?" She nodded against his head, little did he know that tears were flowing from her eyes. "That's how I feel about you."

"Oh, William." She kissed his head, he turned in her arms, kissing her lips gently. "You're so passionate and...and that's one of the things that makes you so special to me. It's very hard for me to put my feelings in to words." she kissed him deeply and sighed happily "I love you so much, Will."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a short chapter :)**_

* * *

When Helen woke up the next morning, she found that she was alone in bed. Which was unusual because she was the one who was up first on every other day. She got out of the big bed and put her robe on and went into her bathroom. As she looked down from the mirror she saw a note on the counter by the basin, it was in Will's messy handwriting.

_'get dressed, something warm, take your time._

_Meet me on the tower._

_Love Will'_

She smiled. He had something planned, she wouldn't admit it to him but she was excited, she couldn't wait to see him. She got dressed fairly quickly and decided to wear less make-up because she knows that Will likes it when she looks more natural. She made her way up to the tower.

Walking out of the stairwell she saw him standing in front of a small two seater table with an array of breakfast foods and a fresh pot of tea. She beamed at him and he walked towards her taking her hand. He kissed her softly and led her to the setting. Pulling her chair out and motioning for her to sit down, she took her seat and looked at all the food.

"now this is something I would never do, because to be honest, I'm not the romantic type." Helen visibly rolled her eyes and giggled. He is the romantic type, she didn't know anyone else more the romantic type than Will. She enjoyed it. "I am pretty nervous, because there's this big thing hanging over my head and I'm a little unsure of how to bring it up..." He stared at her for a moment, before taking a deep breath. She looked at him cautiously, brows furrowing as she placed a napkin over her lap.

"What, Will?" Will stood up and walked over to the edge of the tower. He put his palms flat on the brick, looking out over the city.

"I've been hurt before, Helen, and I know you'd never hurt me intentionally, but I really want to be with you forever..." She stood up and took a step towards him, he turned around but kept his distance. "I'm not asking for marriage, yet, however I'm asking for something a little more permanent..." She instantly stepped back.

"Will...don't" She shook her head and closed her eyes. Trying to wrap her mind around what he was asking of her.

"I knew that would be your reaction, but if you would just consider it, or at least sleep on it." He stalked right up to her, taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. "If you know me like I know you do, and if you understand how much I love you, then you would know I'm not joking around." He kissed her, and her hand came up to wrap around his.

"if I do decide to do this, could we wait a few years before we do it?" a tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Only if you marry me." She smiled at him, and dipped her head, wiping away another tear.

"I thought you weren't asking for marriage." He chuckled. His hand left hers and went behind him, taking something from his back pocket. She looked back to his eyes.

"I wasn't going, but I bought a ring." He opened the little box and her eyes widened. He took it out. "I don't expect you to wear it now..."

"Yes."

"but you ca..." His head snapped up and looked at her face, smiling brightly, tears running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. "what?"

"Yes, William Zimmerman, I will marry you." They wrapped their arms around each other and stayed there for a long while before breaking apart. Will had the ring tightly in his fist. Unclenching his hand, he took her hand and she extended her fingers. He slipped the ring on and kissed her passionately.


End file.
